<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tracing by blackriddlerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939905">Tracing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose'>blackriddlerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I hadn't planned on falling in love with Dedue but damn are his supports the sweetest thing.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tracing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hadn't planned on falling in love with Dedue but damn are his supports the sweetest thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was long overdue and much needed but finally, the couple had a chance to sleep in.  No meetings, no Seteth banging on the door telling Byleth that the Archbishop is needed, no bandits or rebels that needed the captain of the guard to fight off.  It was just the two of them and an empty morning schedule.</p><p>Shifting slightly, Byleth poked an eye open.  She could feel Dedue's warm breath on her shoulder as he held her against him, his arm draped loosely over her swollen stomach.  As slowly and quietly as she could, Byleth rolled herself over so that she as facing him.  Surprisingly, she did not wake him given how light of a sleeper he was.  It caused a ping of guilt as she thought she was asking too much of him that he might be sleep deprived. </p><p>Her eyes traced over the multiple scars on his face and his naked torso and arms.  She's traced them many times before, placed kisses on each one whenever he felt self-conscious of them or they ached in the bad weather.  But she still never got tired of ghosting her fingers along them.  Gingerly reaching out, she couldn't stop herself from tracing the scar that started near his lips and made it's way to his chin.</p><p>Dedue shifted and Byleth froze.  Grunting at her, his tired way of saying good morning, he grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips, giving each of them and her palm a kiss.  Opening his eyes, he gave her a small smile.  "You are restless this morning?"</p><p>"Sorry I woke you," Byleth said, going back to tracing his scars.  "I couldn't help myself."</p><p>"It's alright," Dedue said, his hand snaking under her nightshirt and resting on her growing stomach.  "How did the two of you sleep?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her good morning.  </p><p>"We slept well," Byleth answered.  "We always sleep better when you're here," she said, resting her hand over his.  "How did you sleep?"</p><p>"Very well," he answered.  "I always sleep best when I have you in my arms.  And even better knowing we have a free morning."</p><p>"We can think of names then," Byleth said.</p><p>"We still have six months," Dedue said, a grin on his face.</p><p>"Then how would you like to spend the morning?" Byleth asked, a grin forming on her face as she caught wind of his intentions.  </p><p>"Like this," he answered, rolling himself so he hovered over her and leaning in for another, longer kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>